Rose and Dimitri: A Sex Story
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: What happens when Dimitri comes to visit Rose on Valentine's Day? When did Adrian show up? Is that crayola! Read for super-crack smuuut! SEEEEX! Written one fine day with my besties... oh the laughs. Read if you want to find a new kink that shall arouse your lower organs whilst creating a hurricane of laugher erupting from your slightly-higher organs all at the same time.


Rose & Dimitri CRAAAACK

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and Dimitri was horny. As. Fuck.

To put it plainly.

As Rose stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a corset and a matching G-string, he grabbed her by the ankles and slammed her onto the bed. He looked at her, with fire burning in his eyes and said "Dayuuuuummm!" in the sexiest Russian accent you have ever heard.

I could feel his erection pressing into my knee-cap through the cod-piece in his pajama pants. Dimitri started bouncing on the bed, making his cod-piece smack against my leg. _God it was so hot!_

I whispered into his ear, "Ohh yeah baby, you know you want me." And his eyes, boring into mine as he undid his cod-piece. He whispered hotly, licking his lips "Touch my peepee."

I slid his pants over his ass and breathed out "Touch my va-jayjay, with your mouf!" We moved into the sixty-nine position, and I wrapped my pink lips around his penis, and started poking the tip with my swollen tongue. (as we write this, my friends are demonstrating how Rose would poke his dick with her tongue)

As I did this, he flicked his tongue against my clitoris and I spasmed in joy, whilst getting hit in the nose with my pelvis in the process. His nostrils were bleeding, but he didn't care. He wanted more. The feeling of the blood dripping onto my clitoris was SO DAMN SEXY. I came instantly.

He started nibbling at my inner thighs and he suddenly came in my mouth! It tasted delicious and I wanted more. It tasted. So. Orgasmic.

He moved his still rock-hard dick into my va-jayjay and I groaned as it pressed against my still sensitive, wet entrance. I smacked him across the face and said "YEAH BABY".

He broke out a whip, and some hot wax. It was so sexy that I slapped him again. I forgot how to moan so I started screaming. Then he ate the wax in front of me, eyes wide as possible and slobbered a lot. His teeth turned multiple colours from the wax. It looked like… crayola. My favourite. I screamed louder. "Oh please fill me with your essences!"

Then he kissed me, shoving his tongue into my nostril. He swirled it around and then shoved it in deeper. I was congested but again, he didn't care.

I tickled his calf… I knew it turned him crazy. And crazy he was. He started howling at the ceiling as he pounded that piece of meat into me. I couldn't help but lick his throat… it was right in front of my face. I licked that long, fleshy piece of him up and down, tasting everything I could latch my tongue onto.

Suddenly, very out of nowhere, the door opened. I mean it seriously opened! It flung open, not banging into the wall behind it cuz a hand was gripping the doorknob, but still.

The cold air drifted over our extremely _hot_ bodies, and that felt damn good.

"Oh my god Rose!" Lissa screeched, covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her eyebrows disappeared… maybe a leprechaun stole them… I'd have to ask her next time I'm not having sex.

"Rose!"

"Wha-hah-at?" I moaned out. "I—I can see Dimitri's wee-wee!" she screeched. She raced down the hallway, yelling it out for the world to hear.

I giggled… _Now you can see it_… I thought as Dimitri pulled his Russian sausage out… _and now you can't_… "Oh damn that feels goooood!" I moaned into his ear, licking his inner ear. Yes, it was a wet-willy… but Dimitri didn't seem to mind me giving him a wet-willy whilst sexing, cuz I make wet-willy's SEXUAL! It's my middle name… Rose SEXUAL Hathaway… yup… it's a secret, so hush… hush… hushity hush…

Now, thanks to Lisa, we were being a public display to half the kids on this floor. They all crowded around the door and stared at us making extremely weird and kinky love to each other. It was nothing compared to that night in the cabin, but still…. Being pounded into by his meat-maker was _heaven_!

But then the weirdest thing happened… I mean, I've seen weird, I've experienced weird, for god's sake Crayola-coloured lips were turning me on!

So anyways, cray-cray happened… Adrian showed up. He took a chair by my desk and came to sit down beside the bed. He looked me in the eye… and said "Rose, we need to talk… your aura's getting darker with every day, I'm really worried about you…"

How sweet… someone worrying about me while I sex…

"Adrian…" I reached out and caressed his cheek… newly shaven and smoother than a baby's butt, I noticed. "Can you leave? I'm kind of having sex at the mo—AAAAHH!"

"Rose are you alright?" Adrian cried out.

"I—I'm fine… Dimitri just... hah… poked me…" I panted, giggling softly. "What?"

"He poked me right here…" I showed him the left side of my left boob… "There… whenever he pokes it, it sends like, waves through me… y'know at like, concerts when people do the wave? Well, that's how it feels when he pokes me there." I explained, eyes half closed in a lust-filled passion.

Adrian looked at me and reached out… I slapped his stupidly manicured hand away, "No… only Dimitri can make the wave happen within me…. Not you…" I whispered. I choked out a gasp as I felt his dick harden within me…

"Oh Rose…" Dimitri moaned, reaching down to suck on my chin… he knows I love it… "Mmmffnnggg…" I pressed my lips together to save Adrian's eardrums from my usual horny-ass-fuck scream when Dimitri pours his milk into my carton. Just as my vision goes white from the intensity of my orgasm, I see black. Lots of it, everywhere. And suddenly… I feel nothing.

"Ah-hah… ahh… phew… what a workout." Dimitri commented as he lay on Roses' bed, buck-ass nude and sweaty with an awestruck Adrian staring at him.

Staring, mind you.

"W-what just happened? Where's Rose?" he asked worriedly, leaning forward.

"I ate her…" he panted.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

PS A cod-piece is like... well, here's what wikipedia says it is.

"A **codpiece** (from Middle English: _cod_, meaning"scrotum") is a covering flap or pouch that attaches to the front of the crotch of men'strousers and usually accentuates the genital area. It was held closed by string ties, buttons, or other methods." Yeah... now you got that image in your head. Dimitri. Wearing a cod-piece. _ohh yeahhh_


End file.
